


Flight

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hidden Depths, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Secret Identity, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: A normal day in Insomnia's Glave police division, the special unit that deals with heinous crimes, trafficking and the pits of the darkest crimes, ends up finding a missing piece to their largest unsolved case that span all of Eos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is just a lack of Loqi based stories. He's such a canvas to mess with and maybe I have a thing for the rarest of rare pairings, a true gem in the rough. Not sure if I will continue it or not.

“Let's start with your name.” It is friendly enough smooth and innocent like the glide of the paper coffee cup crossed the steel table and into shaking hands tipped with bruised nail heads and gauze covered hands. After five years Nyx Ulric has seen a lot, witnessed heinous crimes and careers ended in one night. The shaking boy crossed from him does not faze him a bit, but his partners it might.

He gives the mountain of a man a side glance, but Gladiolus is not looking anywhere else but the black bruises and split lip of a boy that looks too young to experience such physicality just like the rest. A transfer from the Beat, a street cop, newly minted as a Detective and moved to the Specials Unit, Gladiolus is standing strong as he stares down his first case. The cup spins, fingers rotating the cup as he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. Lip part, dry and caked with blood and then close “why don’t you take a drink?”

The boy nods, lifting the cup and downs it hot and steaming, wincing from the burn. He coughs but it comes out more a strangled moan, throat raw. Wincing the blond shakes his head and pushes the empty coffee cup back to Nyx. He mouths thank you for his face so contorted in pain that he turns away his body shaking as he barely holds back whimpers. It will take time for him to tell his story, Nyx leans back turning to look at Crowe who sighs and waves him up. “Hey, could you guys go get us something to eat? I'll stay with him.”

“Yeah, you like subs kid?” The boy sinks down turning away as his shoulders hunch as he attempts to become smaller and disappear from the interrogation room. Crowe nods to the door growing at the pair. They are hindering this more than needed and getting them out of the room is the best way to get something from him. Nodding, Nyx opens the door, holding it for Gladiolus before following him out.

The door snaps closed leaving Crowe and the boy alone. “So names. I'm Detective Altius,” he looks at her hand waiting for it to detach and skittle towards him. When that does not happen right away, he brings his hand up the gauze brown and spotted black in areas. Gently he takes her hand, a beaten dog to food. Crowe leans forward as he whispers, the only sound he came make.

As the door snaps shut behind them, Gladiolus takes off in a furious pace, hands clenching and unclenching. He is a trapped Coeurl ready to pounce. As the Commissioners son Gladiolus has grown up in Insomnia's police force. A stable since childhood, everyone has seen, heard, or worked with Gladio on some level and now at fifteen, his sister is a Junior Patrolman ready to follow in her father and brothers’ footsteps. Leaning against the wall, Nyx watches him recalling his first case where he punched a wall and broke his hand. “You’re doing fine.”

Gladio stops, narrowing his eyes, “did you see him?” Of course, Nyx had. The bruises on his face, the burns and stabs that littered that boy’s torso adding to the faded and new bruising that bloomed against light skin. The worst he had to turn away, thankful the Crowe had accompanied him to the hospital when they first got the call that a body had been found. He could not watch the nurse as she clinically described the lesions and tears of the almost random cuts that had been so precise in the implementation that the bit would have scars for the remainder of his life.

A memory etched on his skin for him and whomever he may welcome into his future. Nyx saw all if him, just like all the rest. “what if that was Prompto?” Gladiolus breathes deeply, his own words pacifying the churning within him. Bringing Nyx's boyfriend into a case is a low hit and emotional manipulation was not Gladio's forte.

Nyx’s lips pursed together, arms folding over his chest as they shared a moment. Gladio shook his head. “ya know what man, it’s just fucked up. We'll get whoever is doing this before it is Prom.”

“Yeah, we will.” Nyx reaches out slapping Gladiolus hard on the shoulder, a bit harder than was necessary but then Gladio did bring Prompto into the case. Beside them the door opens, Crowe stepping out quickly. Behind her, she closed the door and leans back against the cold steel with a deep sigh that shakes them to her core.

Gladio turns to look at their head Detective but she just waves a hand which Nyx ignores. “Any luck?”

“Yeah. Yeah he's…he's nineteen um, comes from a town outside Gralea called Helna.”  
Gladio's brows raise, “damn your good. Get a name?”

“I got all that from his name.” She turns leaving room for the two to peer through the one-way mirror and into the interrogation room. The blond runs a shaky hand through his hair, fingers jerking out a clump as he begins rocking lips moving silently with a rapidity near insane.

“Loqi Tummelt.”

“He went missing six months ago in Altissia. Whoever did it had been trying to ransom him for a quick gil. Father refused to pay.”

“So he did.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like an orange?" Gladiolus Amicitia's deep baritone, edged with the dressings of sleep, draws Loqi's attention from the welded U joint to his face. Despite the warm gaze lightened  in the fluorescent shade of internal lights, the darkening bags under Gladio's eyes betray his eager beaver attitude. Loqi allows his eyes to drift down to the detective's outstretched hand where a dark orange rest in his palm fingers loosely curled upwards so it won't roll away. 

Blue drifts, a trembling hand brought up, brushing over hard spikes-new growth already springing up from the big cut, hair shaved down to the skin just a few days ago. 

Loqi nods and leans forward, hang hovering over the orange, over the big paw that holds it in its grasp. "Why don't I peel it for you? Is that okay?" That warm gaze that Gladio so often has darkens slightly at the chewed and bandaged fingers. 

The seat across from Gladio rattles as Loqi withdraws, shoulders hunching as he folds in, hands disappearing into his lap and the to large pull over swallowing him up. Loqi nods, looking up at Gladio from his hunched position. If he still had hair he'd hide behind it and peak out, judging and labeling everyone as a daemon. 

The juice burst forth in crisp droplets that fall as Gladio digs in with his thumb, working to lift skin up and away, to settle down into a pile beside him. "How have you been?" 

Loqi's gaze drifts down and away, coming out of his shell only to rub at the back of his neck. Gladio doesn't press more, the sound and smell of a freshly peeled orange filling the interrogation room. 

Loqi sits straight, eyes wild, as Gladio leans forward pulling a starched white square from his back pocket. Muscles tense as Gladio lays the handkerchief out flat and deposits the whole orange onto it and shoves it over. Loqi stares at it, then up at Gladio, the wild animal look that the blond has is gone, he isn't searching for an out, for an escape. Maybe, Gladio offers a smile, I can do this. 

"Do you know who I belong too?" Gladio can see his lips move yet the deep gravelly voice is far from what he expects to come out of the younger man's mouth. Loqi frowns, clearing his throat and tries again, its softer now still hoarse but fitting. "Of course not." 

Loqi takes the orange pulling at it till all the slices are apart then holds his hand out to Gladio. 

The smile Gladio gives as he plucks one slice from Loqi's hand only grows, Loqi's own smile appearing. "Titus Drautos."

Tapping the orange slice against his lips, Gladio glances to the one way mirror before him. "The Galhad businessman?"

"The very same." Loqi stands lifting the hem of his shirt to pull it off. He works his left arm free, holding it aloft. There is nothing there but a faint line of skin puffy and irritated. "Do you have a black light?" 

Nyx and Crowe watch the blue light drag over normally pale skin. In the darkness Gladio runs the light over the offered arm, beyond the invisible branding of Titus Drautos, a myriad of numbers dot Loqi's arm, a code etched in the same manner on his chest, more random numbers and dots clustered together leaves the three Detectives wondering why Titus would do such a thing. 

A pillar of Insomnia's business infrastructure, the man had once worked under Regis Caelum as the chief financial officer of VLC, Via Lucis Caelum the parent company of the Caelum's business group. 

"That is" Nyx sighed, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. "Until he opened his own financial business in Altissia to escape the Insomnia taxation rates." 

Crowe glances back at Gladio, Loqi and the newest addition to the interrogation room- a photographer. 

"Is there a way to get in contact with him?" 

"Crowe...Titus died six months ago in a boating accident off Gauldin Quay." A lump forms in Crowe's throat, the invisible tattoos reflecting in her eyes as her and Nyx watch the three from behind the mirror. Which each snap and glide of light, more questions rise. 

Loqi turns, staring at the mirror with his arms held aloft. On the other side Crowe steps forward, "I wonder what his story is. How did he get to Insomnia?"


	3. Chapter 3

Altissia's title as the gem of Eos comes with much reverence. The people are happy: smiling, laughing, drinking in the good life of her blue waters, the bounty of Leviathan overflowing in every manner. It's a place Loqi has come to love more each time he visits. So often he has lost count. The same adoration he holds for the city that has become his second home, far away from the cold winds and pink-tipped fingers of Niflheims' Northern Ward; the same he has grown to have for the man that has provided it all to him. 

"By the Astrals above and Hades below, you’re a glorious sight," Titus whispers, hands tightening on well-muscled hips, fingers depressing skin only to leave it slightly pinked from pressure. Loqi huffs as he rocks forward only to be pulled back to release a soft moan into the blankets. In the canal below, he is certain the gondolier and any passengers will hear him, but he doesn't care and if Titus did-he would have closed the double doors. For certain he knows that Titus wants all Altissia, all Accordio and the entirety of Eos to know - Loqi is his, only his for long as they live. 

If anyone were to walk in now, they would know that nary an inch of Titus' apartment went unscathed. If the refrigerator could talk, it could tell stories that would make a brothel owner blush while the large Caem ferns shaded them from prying eyes while the high noon sunbathed them in warmth and left Loqi five even shades darker. The hundreds of times before and the hundreds they planned in the future, Titus is always found sitting in the shade of the ferns with a drink, unlike what most would think it was rarely ever alcohol, majority of the time it is a cold glass of water that collects pearls of condensation. Always dressed in a well-loved fleece robe the same shade of the Atlassian sky with nothing more than his damp skin drying. 

Loqi, towel in hand, rubs his hair. Unlike Titus, he is left with soft silk in a flourishing rainbow of green blues and muted reds. "Sit" Titus smiles, rubbing his leg in offering one that Loqi takes with airy steps. There is not a chance to settle in, Titus drags him down folding him into his lap as Titus's right hand comes to settle in Loqi's robe on his hip, thumb running over the bony dominance of his pelvis. Titus hums, his fingers drifting idly, over divots between muscles that took hours to form in stifling gyms. 

With each past twist of Loqi's limbs, contortions that would have most people in the hospital; Titus works out the kinks, larger hands grasping, rubbing over gloriously burning muscles. The soft moan that escapes Loqi brings a belly-deep chuckle up, it is embarrassing that he, at least Loqi thinks, moans and groans from a massage tumbling out more than in bed. Loqi sighs into the crook of Titus neck hiding his burning face as the hand stills. 

They sit this way, Loqi draped across Titus's lap, as if waiting for Victor Delfín to finish his sculpture. By the time Titus moves, Loqi is on the cusp of sleep despite a deep serene night. "Don't go yet." Loqi turns his head, burying his face into Titus's neck. Titus always shaves in the morning by noon he has the start of a full beard, by five his jaw is dark. Loqi rubs his cheek, baby soft and the bane of his self-image, relishing the prickles. If there was ever a dream or a self-proclaimed kink, Loqi has always done a double-take of the Lumber workers and fishermen in Helna, with their full beards and muscular bodies built from arduous work. 

His daydream is enough to get him going and he trying to pull Titus’ hand away with no luck. This man is stone. 

"I have an appointment at one, it's ten-thirty." Titus drags his fingers through damp bed head, hand brushing over stands in a soft caress "Mr. Uldor will be back to collect you at noon. I'm sure you're tired of an old man's company."

Loqi snorts as he clutches at Titus' shoulder, the fleece drawn into a tight fist. "One more time, you're leaving tonight and I won't be able to see you for a while." 

A hum resonates in Titus as he stands, Loqi clinging tighter still not accustomed to being lifted without strain. He is not light, but he is also not heavy, a perfect size that Titus once compared him to a yappy chihuahua- petite, cute and vicious- much to Loqi's chagrin. Titus is far from being small in stature or mass in all things, from his head to his toes, Titus is a living, breathing depiction of the Gods of the ancient Solheim pantheon. 

The ferns do their best to shield the other residents, but they can do nothing to mute the loud screech of metal being pushed across the stone. 

Nyx finds the circular tracks of shaved metal thoroughly interesting. Nyx blames it on one too many nights working overtime, it is too easy and tempting to take it in and replace Prompto and himself in the cinematic visionary of the victims’ story. It is not like he can't imagine him and Prompto on that balcony, of the sweet sounds his lover would make with the doors wide open, the daydream has him craving that. 

"So, you and Titus where close." Loqi chuckles, leaning forward with an amused hum. 

"Close? No, I provided a service to him." Gladio frowns. Insomnia has its own fair share of prostitution, legal under a century’s long ordinance. It is the problem Johns that make their job more difficult, he’s seen more women and even men in the emergency room but most in the morgue. "He was nicer than most." Loqi sits back, pulling the navy cardigan tight, staring off to the side. The bruises that once painted his jaw and neck are fading from deep purple to pretty yellows and minty lime green at the edges.

In a way, Gladio thinks he is lucky, but Nyx has assured him Loqi is not. 

They have only gotten this far, which is a mile compared to the millimeters they were a month ago. It is still not enough, but it's a starting point. One the Glaives can thank the tireless, dogged hours Ignis Scientia has put in with many of their victims. 

Sensing that is all Loqi will offer, Nyx stands, Gladio follows, Loqi does not look at them at all and stands silently putting his keys into the pocket of his cardigan. Under the table, Nyx knocks his toe into the side of his partner's sneaker, eyes meeting only to follow the same line to Loqi's shaking hand. As Gladio steps forward, Loqi stills staring down at the table. "Mr. Tummelt, if there is anything you need-don't hesitate to call. Gladio escort him to the lobby." 

Tight-lipped, Nyx offers his hand, Loqi sliding his in and grasping loosely ready to run, which he did when Nyx pulled away only to skirt Gladiolus on his way out the open door. Huffing, Gladio steps out trailing Loqi down the hall. As he neared the elevator, Gladio slowed, eyeing Loqi from the side. The blond shifted pulling at his collar, folding his hands before him, a hand comes up to brush through new growth then gently across the bruised area. 

"It's a bit slow." Loqi jerks, inhaling and he brings his hands up to shield his chest. "Mr. Tummelt, I'm not going to eat you, cage you or anything to bring harm to you. You can trust me. If you need anything, even someone to talk to please don't hesitate to call me." 

The doors opened, Gladio stepping in and pulling a card and a pen from his jacket pocket. At the far end of the open division office, Nyx's lips quirked up. He cannot read lips from his distance. As the doors slid closed, he catches Loqi's smile, a ghost of what it used to be, Gladio’s reddening cheeks as the smaller man takes the offered card. 

Refusing to sit, Nyx stands hunched over his desk and waits. He does not have to wait long, Crowe’s heels ring through the open office only stopping as she is beside him. “I want you guys to see Ignis, ask him how it’s going. I’ll have an officer placed on Mr. Tummelt to watch him.” 

“Why?” Nyx squints, turning his head slightly. “Kid is obviously not going to talk. He’s scared of Gladio.” 

“Well, why don’t you look up information about a Mr. Uldor, it's not a common name it shouldn’t be too hard to get some information on him. In fact, I have a friend in Gralea, I don’t mind reaching out to her. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Discord. It's not to focus on my stories by everyone's. If you need help, betaing, ideas or to even share art work and original works. So if you want to,please join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/UB883hh


End file.
